


Tie Me Down

by aWishUponPolaris



Series: Ever [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Moving In Together, Original Fiction, Other, Sarcasm as Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWishUponPolaris/pseuds/aWishUponPolaris
Summary: Day One: Moving Inbecause moving into a new house is the most overrated romantic event.





	Tie Me Down

A hand runs absently along a smooth wall, as if to memorize the novel feeling, while footsteps click on hardwood flooring before falling silent as the hand’s path meets a corner. Beyond the archway sprawls the den - which is  _ absolutely _ different from a living room, thank you very much. 

“Cariad?” lilts a voice from inside the room - a warm and handsome room, with wood panelling and a fireplace and bookshelves that were currently being filled, and a  _ very _ handsome man crouched low by a half-empty shelf with several boxes of books at his flank. 

“Braedyn, they look lovely!”

He chuckles warmly, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his wrist before answering, “Thanks, Tay, but it’s not that hard to put together IKEA, is it?”

With a big smile in response, Taylor joins him on the floor, pulling one of the boxes closer.

“... We have a lot of books, don’t we?” Braedyn gives a noncommittal sound while shuffling to shelve more books.

“You read a lot. I went to school for English. It makes sense.”

Tay watches him work for a moment, fiddling with the ring on their finger as the last bookshelf is filled to capacity.

“Eeyup,” Braedyn grunts as he stands up, dusting off his hands before offering one to Tay, “definitely a lot of books.” He smiles as Tay takes his hand, and they’re surveying the room together. 

“Den’s done, then.”

Braedyn hums in agreement. “Just waiting on a few o’ those plants. It’ll totally transform the room, you’ll see. So,” he turns towards Tay, who still hasn’t dropped his hand, “how’s the bedroom coming along?”

Tay stays as stone-faced as possible while responding, “It’s terrible, completely unsalvageable. We’ll have to sleep in the living room.”

His laugh is loud and genuine - and goodness, there’s a sound that could never grow old - and Tay basks in him for just a moment before admitting, “it’s going well; you picked a good sheet set. It’s pretty. Matches the room really well.”

Tay can hear the grin in his voice when Braedyn answers, “and you thought they were too expensive to be worth it.”

A muttered, “Two-fifty is a lot of money,” is all the response he gets, but the effect is slightly dampened by the smile on Taylor’s face. 

“You said the same thing about a value meal yesterday.”

“But is it  _ really _ a value meal when it’s seven dollars?”

“You’re terrible.” Taylor feels arms wrap around their waist and turns around to give the offender a kiss on the cheek.

“You love me anyways.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Breaking away from Braedyn’s clingy arms - “I’m not clingy,” he would say while treating them to his best impression of a straightjacket - Taylor plops down in one of the plush armchairs with a soft  _ oof _ and, for having closed their eyes, hears rather than sees Braedyn take the other chair.

“You already getting tired, Tay?”

They crack open one eye at him. “You hush.”

Braedyn gives one of those almost-laughs, the kind where it’s more a strong exhale than anything.

Reaching towards the nearest bookshelf, Tay runs their fingers over the spine of one of the books - Cronin’s  _ Passage _ , they note with a fond smile - and once more drinks in the room around the two of them.

“This really is ours, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Braedyn turns towards them, apparently having zoned out, and glances at the book Taylor hadn’t registered pulling off the shelf. “What, that old thing? Uh, yeah, for… seven years now, I guess?”

Tay shot him a look. “Not the book, you bozo.”

“Bozo,” he parroted fondly, as though they’d called him darling.

Sighing, they motion in the air vaguely. “This. The house. Us  _ living _ in the house. This is ours. This is us.”

“... Sappy,” Braedyn chaffs, but without any teasing edge, it’s easy for Taylor to read him as saying  _ yes, it is _ . 

Because it really is, huh?


End file.
